For certain workers, medical and health complications can lead to public safety risks. For example, some transportation workers (such as truck drivers) are subject to regulation and are required to meet certain sleep requirements to ensure alert performance.
A home sleep test (HST) is sometimes used to determine compliance with rest requirements. The HST typically includes wearing a device for a specified period of time. The results of a HST, however, can be compromised by tampering with the sensor device or by improperly substituting a different test subject.
One effort to mitigate tampering or substitution includes equipping a device with a mechanical lock. Such efforts have been inadequate.